Konan and Pein capture Naruto
by Rumrill1313
Summary: When konan and pein try to capture naruto...some crazzy things happen...


Konan and Pein Capture on Naruto

"Are you ready, Konan?" Pein said

"Ha. Only if you are." Konan said.

They look at each other with despair and rage. They both were headed off to Konoha. Konoha was already being destroyed by Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan. Each of them where fighting someone real important trying to get information on Naruto's where abouts. Sasori fighting Sakura, Zetsu fighting Rock Lee, Deidara fighting Hinata with help from Ino and Tenten, and lastly Hidan fighting Shikamaru with help from Chouji and Kiba. But yet the main event hasn't come yet. **Pein and Konan**….

Running as fast as they could to catch some attention.

"We have arrived" Konan said looking down to the village.

"What's holding us back" Pein said.

They dash down with no regret…

Naruto arrives in the village helping right away with his comrades in action.

"Naruto" Shikamaru yells. "You need to get out of here."

"WHAT!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!! There's no way im leaving you guys with these fools. I will be hokage one day and I would never leave my comrades behind just of a little trouble…"

"You need to listen!" Shikamaru said.

"I don't care what you say! Im staying and that's final!" Naruto yells in anger.

"They are invading because they want you!! People have died in this village today to keep a secret called you!! And if you don't leave, I swe-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Naruto screams with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I want to make a promise to you that when I become hokage we will reme-"

Papers rap around him tightly and pull him up from the ground into a tree.

"AHHHH!!!!" Naruto yells in fear and curiosity of who is grabbing him.

"PUT….me…down…."

Naruto gets poisoned by one if the tips of the paper.

He reaches the top of the tree when Konan and Pein stand feeling confident and at ease.

Everyone looks up.

"No!!!" Sakura yells and cries.

"Mhh…" Konan said. "Let's get out of here."

Konan grows her wings and start to head out.

"OHHH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!" Sakura jumps up right in front of her and punches Konan right in her jaw.

She looks at her and cracks her head back…..She easily drops Naruto to the ground.

"Pein…If you would please. Can you go take Naruto back to the hideout" Konan said. "I really want to take this little girl"

Pein reaches toward Naruto and picks him up to head out…

"I'll see you soon" Pein said.

Konan looks toward Sakura while Pein just left, with Shikamaru and Hinata running to get Naruto back. "What do you want with Naruto!!?"

"Ha!! You should know that by now, Sakura Haruno"

Sakura runs at Konan, with her hand glowing vibrant with chakra.

"DIE!!!!!"

Sakura punches Konan right in the face, but Konan blows up into thousands pieces of paper. Sakura stops and looks at all of them. As they all fold into sharp looking kunai's.

"What the……"

"You're only a Chunin" Konan says as some papers fold into her head.

"NOW YOU DIE!!!! Thousand Paper Cuts!!!!

All the papers fly right threw Sakura at ease with blood stand everywhere…

Sakura drops with the most let down face ever.

"I have…..failed you…..Naruto Uzumaki……Im sorry." Sakura drops to her face and lays there with blood pouring out of her body.

"Don't you ever put one finger on me?" Konan said.

All the blood stained paper form back together and shape Konan's body.

She walks through the village with everyone rushing to Sakura. But Konan knows it's too late.

Pein stops and knows what just happened. Hinata and Shikamaru stop too.

"You're friend. Sakura…I think. Is dead.

They both gasp.

Shikamaru turns toward Hinata crying his eyes out.

"Hinata…Im terribly sorry for what im going to do" Shikamaru admits.

"No don't be, we will get this Pein guy and also get Naru-"

Hinata drops to the ground with a kunai gashed threw her head…

Shikamaru turns toward Pein who just witnessed the event.

"I, Shikamaru Nara, want to speak with you for joining the Akatsuki."

Konan catches up and saw what happened.

Shikamaru follows them……..

"Mhhh" Naruto feels numb and tired.

He wakes and noticed he is tied down with Pein and Konan standing above him.

"HEY LET ME OUT!!!!" Naruto screams. "Why am I in here any…?" He looks around to see the missing shinobi that also had tailed beasts. They were all hung up like prized possessions.

"NOOO!!" Naruto yells.

"Let me out!!!"

"I….NEED….AHHH!!"

Naruto's skin starts to boil and rip off.

"AHH!" Naruto screams in pain.

Konan and Pein jump back and guard them selves.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The whole lab blows up. Naruto stands in the middle and 6 of his tails out.

"My, my, why be sooo difficult" Pein said.

Naruto shots his arm towards Pein and Konan. Pein dodges but grabs Konan.

"AHH!" Konan yells in agony. Naruto throws her with his obese hand.

"YOU!!!!" Naruto said with his demonic voice and pointing to Pein. Naruto rushes towards Pein faster then a blink of an eye. Naruto clenched his fist and punched Pein and he went flying towards the walls crashing threw the wall. Konan was about to get up when he jumps over to her and crushes her back into the ground. Naruto looks over to see that Pein has disappeared.

Konan gets up moaning….

"Ugh….He's to strong, I need to get…."

Naruto Picks her up even before she could finish he sentence.

"That's enough of you!!!!" Naruto said.

"DEMON FOX RASENGAN!!!!!"

"KIRIN" Someone yells.

Naruto's jutsu gets interrupted by the other jutsu.

Naruto looks over to see it was Sasuke.

He then calms down back to normal and stares back at Sasuke.

"Its on now…"


End file.
